From the Eyes of Someone Else
by LiPgLoSs aNd LeTdOwN
Summary: CHAPTER 14 up! Things are not always as they seem. Read the story from the perspective of the so-called evil guy, you may come to find that he is not as evil as you are led to believe.
1. Intro To My Life!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

okay, so this idea randomly popped into my head the other day, and I thought I'd just write it down... it's going to be in journal entry type style, at least in the beginning, like something happens and is recorded, then its like "now i'm gonna go do this" and starts up again at "and this is how it went"... OK, enjoy! ~Chels

Chapter 1: The Babysitter

So, I'm sitting around in the hotel room on a sunny day in California, looking at random magazines and newspapers, when I hear a knock on the door. "That must be the babysitter" I hear my mom say as she goes to answer it. In walks this girl, totally hot: brown hair, green eyes, great bod, tan, everything. " Hi. I'm Suze - um - Susannah." she says, shaking my mothers hand. I go into cocky mode, I mean, I like what I see- and hear- so I want it, obviously.

"If that's the Babysitter I'M the babe!" I say while walking into the room. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She nearly jumped out of her skin- before she rolled her eyes, saying "Right, no I'm the tooth-fairy, Santa should be here shortly."

"I'm Paul". I said, giving her my best 'Come on you know you want me' smile. If I were any hotter the Earth would burn up, and I knew it, boy did I.

"I'm not interested." She said, turning towards the TV. "And you must be Jack." she said to my brother, who was currently glued to the tube. My parents left to go to their tennis lessons and they dropped me off at my grandfathers mansion of glass, that's practically all it's made of, on the outside at least. He's a bit - um- delusional most of the time, but I still love him.


	2. He BelievesFinally!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Chapter 2: He Believes! Finally...

She did it! Suze, that girl, told him! She explained the

ghosts to him... he wouldn't believe me, but she comes along and

he'll do- or believe- anything she says. I think I'm falling for her- 

hard. She Irritates me, but that's why I love her- I didn't just say 

that... wait- I thought I read something about soul mates for shifters

in grandfathers library... if only I knew if she was a shifter...


	3. Research!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Chapter 3: Research

I did some research in grandfathers library on 

how to tell if someone's a shifter- she is - There

was an incantation to see. It makes an 'aura' show up

around a person... if they're a shifter it shows blue- it did.

God I like her so much! If only she'd let me in... I think 

I'll pay her a visit one of these days- tag along

with her and Jack to the pool or something


	4. Tried!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Chapter 4: Tried

I tried to get her to go out with me today- tried being the key word.

She's killing me! I know she would feel it too if she gave me the chance.

Tell me, where is the love?! Is there not enough to go around, not enough 

love for li'l ol' Paul Slater? - Back to my TRYING part now... I tried asking 

nicely, begging , pleading AND threatening- believe me, it is not as easy to

threaten someone like her as it is some random slut- maybe that weird ghost-ish 

lady was right... what was her name again?- Mary- Marissa- Ma-...ria- Maria! 

That's it! Maria said, "You catch more flies with honey than vinegar"... I don't

think Suze is comparable to a fly- unless it's a butterfly- but maybe that 

saying is right... we'll see how it does- I'll try it out tomorrow when

I play 'Tag - Along' with her and Jack. 


	5. Hero!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Chapter 5: Hero

I got to play hero today. Ha, the cops wanted 

to question Suze but I wouldn't let 'em... I even

played the whole 'I'm better than you' card on

'em... They were shocked.... So. It paid off though,

we're going out to dinner in half an hour - me and Suze,

that is, (_no, I'm taking the cops out for doughnuts_)-

I even promised to behave like a 'good boy' tonight...

God, I'd sit down for a dog treat if she told me to...

I wish she'd try to take advantage of me, then I couldn't

be blamed for 'being cocky' and 'making a move on her'

... time to go get ready- wish me luck tonight!


	6. Obvious Truth's!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Chapter 6: Obvious Truths

I was very gentlemanly last night. I bought her dinner,

took her home when she wanted to go, I didn't even make

a move on her- I thought about it every other second though-

But back to the taking her home thing... I got to her house, only

to see tons of cars, cop cars... Suze jumped out of my car faster

than I could say the B in 'bye' when she saw this... through the

crowd I could see a body bag, then I saw something fall- a piece

of cloth- and she saw it too, she paled visibly and threw up.

She obviously knew the person on the stretcher- although that person,

by the looks of that thing on the stretcher, was a little before her time...


	7. Gone For a While

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Chapter 7: gone for a while

Suze hasn't been here for a few days now... I was planning

something to cheer her up, but I think the body was her boyfriend 

of sorts... of the dead ghostly kind I mean... kinda like my ex-girlfriend

Kara- she was from the 1800's, but oh so hot... it didn't work out though,

she had to move on, she didn't have to cheat on me with that 1910 

'gentleman of the year' jock loser though.

I think Jack met Maria- something about her unnerves me, I get this

feeling that she has ulterior motives for wanting to help me with Suze...

Maria says she has an incantation that will help me to see something

about Suze- something like where her heart lies or something. I'm not sure

whether to trust Maria or not, but I'd do anything to get Suze right now- well, 

almost... Maria's calling me, I have to go...


	8. Reason's

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

_this is like a journal thing written by Paul, just reminding you, it's MEANT to be short... I know that in my case I don't write very much in a journal entry, so I am writing along those lines and having Paul write down the day's - or week's- events in a short entry..._

Chapter 8: Reasons

I knew there was a reason I didn't trust Maria- She had Jack exorsize Suze's

'boyfriend' Jesse- On the otherhand: I'm glad I trusted her- she gave me that 

incantation. Guess what I saw? Suze's heart is held by...Jesse, but Jesse's hear

t belongs to another girl. I hate him. He's CHEATING on MY GIRL! He knows

I know and he hates me too, for the sole reason that I know about his 'secret'.

Another reason I hate him: Suze exorcized herself because of him. She wouldn't

even listen when I tried to help. I cut the cord, the one attaching her to earth , hoping

she'd figure it out, but Jesse just had her running around in circles trying to figure out the

way back... I wanted to help, but I think she hates me... I have to go pack now- we're leaving 

in the morning... I think I'll write her a letter to try and express how I feel and leave it 

for her. I'm convinced she's my soul mate, but I won't tell her that till I know for sure...


	9. Double Edition! 'Dreaming' AND 'Moving'

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

_ok, I'm going out of town tomorrow and will be gone all weekend...so, don't expect any updates 'til sometime next week...only because I don't think I'll have access to a computer... _

****

The Extra Special Double Edition Chapter 9:

**Dreaming**

Ever since that night I can't stop thinking about her. I dream of her,

mostly nightmares of her panic, every night. It hurts me- I wouldn't 

think that it would, but it does- she's my soul-mate. I have to go back. 

There's a tug on my heart constantly, pulling me back to her, the ache

grows every day. I'm becoming delusional, picturing her beside me, 

thinking of things that could be happening to her, that I could be saving 

her from- Jesse, I can't believe him. He acts like he loves her, but he doesn't,

he loves another girl. He makes me want to strangle him, if only he would 

be permanently affected by it. I wonder if my mother would let me live

with my Grandfather- I think I'll go ask her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Moving

I'm Moving! To my Grandfather's house- I told my mother I'd 

take care of him, since his health is failing. The best part is that

I get to see Suze- I'm going to her school, since my mother knew

which one it was and wanted me to know someone. Plus, tt's California,

I'll make friends fast, since I'm so 'pretty'... I bet I'll have the girls

swooning the second they lay their eyes on me... Maybe Suze'll get 

jealous... hmm, there's something to think about... I have to go pack

now, I leave in a week and I can't wait!


	10. I'm HERE!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

_I'm BACK!!!!!!!!! YAY... ok, seriously now, I'm SOOO sorry for leaving this hanging for so long without updating... especially since each update is so short, I'm so cruel! Sorry again, and here's your chapter...an actual chapter this time and not some stupid journal entry... plus, this is where things start to go MY way...! _

~Chels

****

I'm HERE!- Chapter 10:

I'm all moved in at Grandpa's house, he's actually not that sick, but he likes to pretend he is- so he can get special attention, especially from that nurse of his... man is she hot! Anyways, I have to hurry and get dressed and get to school, I want to make a special entrance... I even bought a new car for the occasion, a Ferrari, but not just any Ferrari, a 1964 Ferrari 250 GTO Series II... The car of my dreams, the car of all cars, THE CAR, period.

So, I get to school, dressed in my Abercrombie goodness and smelling of the hottest new cologne, and go to the office and get my schedule and my paperwork and all of that stuff, then I walk over to the main hallway, find a good pillar to lean on, and I wait. She walks in the front door of the building. Suze Simon, damn, she looks hot today... like she does everyday. Right by me, that's how she walked, right by me...she didn't even notice me, maybe she noticed my cologne though because I thought I heard her mutter, "someone smells HOT..." or something along those lines. 

I waited as she went to her locker. The hallway began to get a little more crowded. She closed the metal door of her locker and turned towards me and began walking, still oblivious to my presence... I love the girl but she is BLIND. I take two steps from the shadows of the pillar and she stops dead in her tracks, I think she paled at seeing me.

"Good morning Suze," I say, smiling seductively and adding a wink for good measure.

"What are you doing here?" She asks icily.

"Going to school. You?" I answer, pretending not to notice the tone of her voice when she asked that question.

"Could this day get any worse!?" She asks, looking up.

"Ouch, that hurts!" I said, the hurt sounding in my voice. She gives me a withering glare, and I smile and shake my head, "I don't get you Simon, but I would sure like to try."

"You're right, YOU DON'T GET ME... Don't even try, cause I will NEVER be yours!" She snaps. Just then two blonds come at us, one from each direction... one, takes me by the arm and the other one rounds on Suze.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Prescott" My blond says, I hear Suze's say some thing like, "Oh my GAWD! we have SO much to catch up on!"

Kelly. Maybe she could help me with Suze. "-hello?" I hear through my thoughts... oh, right, I am talking to Kelly...

"Kelly, right?" I say.

She laughs as if I had just said the funniest thing, I continue "I'm Paul..."

They surrounded me, the girls, Kelly's friends. It was horrible, I was being smothered.... until a group of guys came along and pulled their girlfriends out of the group, sending me jealous glances... I could be the new pimp of the Mission Academy... this was going to be fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw where Suze was sitting, it didn't look like the most fun place to sit, but it was where my soulmate sat, so I wanted to sit there... so I walked over. 

As I drew near I heard Suze yell, "CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT PAUL! PLEASE!". She was facing away from me so she had no idea that I was behind her. Her friend started laughing hysterically as she saw me. I smiled in return, "What? You want me all to yourself so you can do dirty things to me in your mind?" I asked. She tensed up and turned around, eyes wide at first, but they clamped shut when she saw that it was me behind her.

"Hi I'm Cee Cee!" said her friend, the one that had been laughing a second before. 

"Hi... so, you mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as humanly possible, maybe Suze would like me if she thought I was a human being instead of a stuck-up rich kid...

"Sure," Cee Cee answered, "We could use some more guys over here, since Adam here is so stuck on staring at Suze that he can no longer speak..."

"That's not true!" Adam protested, " We were having a staring contest!"

"Did she know that?" Cee Cee questioned. 

Adam looked puzzled, "I knew I forgot something!" everybody laughed. 

I was about to sit down, next to Suze if you must know, when Adam stopped me. "I wouldn't do that dude!" he said, I gave him a questioning look and he continued, "It seems to me that you have a fan-club of ravingly hot, psychotic women over on the other side of the cafeteria... the second your ass touches that bench they will all be over here either: A) screaming at you, B) screaming at us, or the worst of all, C) trying to SIT with US". 

"Paul!" screamed one of those 'ravingly hot, psychotic women' Adam had just mentioned, it was Kelly, she walked over to where I was almost sitting, "Come sit with me... I don't bite, or have lice like these freaks!". That pissed me off, he just called Suze a freak... maybe her friends were, but she DEFINITELY was not... "Kelly," I said sweetly, she gazed at me with a sickeningly hopeful stare, "Whatever I could get over here is twenty-million times less painful than what I could get over with you!". To say she looked murderous is an understatement.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON STICKING UP FOR THE FREAKS!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!" She screamed. That was the last straw, "They are not the freaks, you are Kell," I said, sounding consoling.

"Do freaks kiss like this?" She asked, coming towards me. I tried to hold her back, but I couldn't... she was amazingly strong for a psychotic barbie freak... so I did the only thing I could- I punched her... right in the nose. She clutched it and yelled, "My new nose!!!!!!!!!" very prissy-like.

I got suspended for that one... three weeks, AND I had to do community service... life just isn't fair to a hot guy like me! 

**** ****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Stupid!

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Way to go people! I got a total of...umm, let me count... ZERO!... reviews from the last chapter... I feel unloved, and that hurts... anyways, I'm still gonna write this chapter because I don't want those of you who like this story to be deprived...that would be bed, plus I'm bored so I decided to do something creative with my time... 

~Chels

****

Stupid!- Chapter 11:

I can think of only one word to describe myself at the moment: STUPID... who gets themselves temporarily kicked out of school on the first day!?!? Stupid people... ME! Suze hates me since the whole Maria thing, Jesse loves some other girl, I love Suze, Suze loves Jesse, Kelly loves (or... loved) me... this is very complicated...

See why I love cars? With cars there is no third wheel, always a sturdy four... With cars you don't have love triangles, you only have a steering wheel a gas pedal and a break... Cars are like girls in that the best ones are often expensive and require a lot of care... 

Suze reminds me of a McLaren, very expensive, very fast.... the only bad part of her being fast is when the thing being fast is her fist and it's heading towards my face... that's what would happen if I told her about Jesse and him not loving her...that's the only thing stopping me from telling her, that and it would break her heart and Jesse would break my neck... But I won't have to deal with that for about a week yet. I have that long to think about how I'm going to tell her, that is how long I'm suspended for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today is the day... I'm going to confess Jesse's undying love for- another women... And if nobody kills me first, I will confess my undying like for Suze... I'm going to play the role of a concerned gentleman who happened to overhear a conversation between two secret lovers... I thought of that one myself!

I see her, she looks so... sad. It breaks my heart to see her look that way, I know it sounds mushy and corny and all soft, but it's true... I think I have gone soft, but I'll be damned if anyone ever catches on to that fact... I had better go over there.

"Hey," I say cautiously, "What's wrong?". She gives me a surprised look, as if saying 'you? asking someone else if they are ok? I think I'm witnessing a miracle.'

"I do care about other people" I said, "Especially when they look kinda down."

"Me and Jesse just had a fight..." She said, looking like she wasn't so sure she should be telling me this, "He said some things that... well, that make me question if he's really who I think he is..." I could barely keep my jaw from dropping, I was just going to tell her something along those lines.

"That's not all-" She continued, tears threatening to fall, "I think he has another girlfriend... In fact, I think he's using me for some unknown reason..." Ok, so she already knew what I was going to tell her. That saves me a punch in the face.

"I'm sorry" I said, sounding consoling, "That sounds awful... I wish I could do something to help..."

"Wow" she said, "I think I got you guys messed up... I was under the impression that you were, well- a player who always gets what he wants then dumps it and doesn't give a care about anything other than what involves him, and I think you may have just proved me wrong, by the way... of course, I had Jesse pegged for the sweet, gentlemanly type who would confess his undying love for a girl, ONE girl, and really mean it, but I guess I was wrong about that also, huh?" She no longer looked sad, just a little angry... ok, that was an understatement, she looked furious...

"Um, Suze... I'm gonna go to- uh- class now...um, I'll talk to you later," I excused myself... I knew she wasn't a ghost, but the lockers were starting to shake... shifters can only do that when REALLY aggravated... and when that happens it is best to run, no matter how hot the shifter is, or how much pain he or she is in... 

I feel sorry for Jesse, that aggravation is most definitely going to find it's way to him, and even ghosts are affected by it's power... it could literally take his head off and kill him, even though he is already dead... nasty stuff... I'm going to have to confess my undying love for her at a later point in time- when she's not so- on edge...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Chels


	12. Do Me A Favor?

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Ooh, ooh, I got a review! Yay... just for that I'm gonna be nice and give you another chapter... it's been way to long anyways... ok, you got some reading to do now, so bye bye! 

~Chels

****

Do me a favor? Chapter 12:

(The next day from chapter 11)

"Hey Paul" Suze said, coming up to me the next day. I never thought she would came to me... EVER... so good things DO come to those who wait.

"Hi!" I said, looking, and sounding surprised.

"Why so shocked?" She asked, "You helped me when I was feeling down... I guess you're not so bad, so you've gained my trust."

"What do you need?" I asked, I had the feeling that she wanted something from me.

She cringed, "Gee, I was just trying to be nice- But now that you asked... can, um, you help me with something?"

"Sure, wait, what is it first?" I said, hopeful of a response like 'Marry me now' or 'Let me be your love slave'.

"Um-" This had to be good, Ms. Simon at a loss for words. "Two things, actually. One: Take me to the dance tomorrow? and Two: Help me -um- with a ghost infestation problem in my room?" She said. I think she just asked me out... and to do something that makes no sense...

"Sure- for the first one... but the second one you'll have to explain to me... I'm a little slow." I said, smiling at my last comment, which earned a laugh from her, and not a mean one either.

"My room is a little...overcrowded" She began. "Jesse, his little love fling, and their twenty closest friends have all decided to throw a get together in my room... I was thinking about a mass exorcism..." She continued, a hint of evil delight, and sadness, in her voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked, aware of the fact that she might hate me forever if I exorcise Jesse...

"Of course, There's no way to get across the room, if you can even get into it!" She exclaimed, not catching my meaning.

"Jesse" I said, "Are you sure about exorcising him?"

She sighed and looked down for a moment. She picked her head back up, resolution clear in her eyes, "Yes, his days of playing me like a Joker in blackjack are over... He can have his little slut- in hell... if it were up to me he'd go somewhere WORSE then hell..."

"When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Today" She answered quickly, so she wouldn't have time to change her mind, "After school. Pick me up?"

"See ya then I'll pick you up at the gate

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Nothing REALLY good in that chapter... i have a semi case of writers block...and a cold... next chapter should be better. It's gonna be about the exorcism! hehe! review, please! ~Chels


	13. Jesse's Exorcism Party

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

Sorry for the wait! Happy new year! Ok, read! 

~Chels

****

Jesse's Exorcism Party- Chapter 13:

She's not gonna show. I know it. Either that or... Nevermind, she's coming... If that's her walking towards me with a huge bag of stuff.

"A little help!" She said, coming closer. I opened the trunk so she could put the stuff in, then thought better of it, and helped her with the stuff.

"Gosh, I didn't know exorcisms took that much stuff!" I exclaimed, the bag was huge!

" They don't- usually... but this is not a regular exorcism... it's a mass exorcism... plus, I didn't know what all I needed, so I brought all I had..." She said, "any ideas?"

"Um... yeah!" I answered, "You wanna send them somewhere- nice... or- naughty?"

"Anywhere- as long as they pay." She said, "I want them to pay... especially him."

"Oh-kay..." I said, amazed at Suze's sudden change in personality, "Then make a description of where you want to send them- make one up. Do you know who all the people are?"

"Yep... I got pictures of them from the books in my basement... the old books finally had a use... I found out why he was murdered too- cheating on Maria... with 'Sylvia'... it served him right!" She said.

"Hmm..." I said, "Figures... and justice is holding him back?"

"No- Revenge is holding him back." She said, "Jesse planned to do a soul swap with me and Maria... then murder her, like she murdered him... I was just a little piece of the puzzle... I still don't know why me."

"Ask him, before you send him on the ride of his afterlife!" I suggested. She shook her head and smiled, laughing a little.

"We're here!" She singsong-ed upon our arrival at her house. She took out a bag full of salt and began to go around the outside of her house pouring it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a circle, then we'll set up the candles and stuff... no one living is around- they're out at some sports thing for Brad... so we can put the stuff in the middle of the house, giving none of the losers in my room any clue as to what we're doing, or any time to escape."I shook my head in agreement and helped her pour the salt circle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jesse!" She called. He appeared, his girl and hundred closest friends in tow.

"What do you want now!?" He asked, not noticing me.

"Paul" Suze said, offering me her hand. I took it, with a nod.

"What is he doing here?" Jesse asked.

"Helping me!" Suze said, "You see, he's not bad at all really... no, that was you all along... Jesse, I know your plan, you told it to me yourself, but why me?"

Jesse laughed evilly, "Haven't you figured it out by now?" Suze shook her head 'no', "You are Maria's closest living relative... so sad that it makes you related to me too... I would never want to be related to someone so- so-"

"That's enough" Suze said, "Jesse, I just wanted to say goodbye and to tell you that I hope you enjoy your afterlife with Sylvia... because your plan has backfired" I started the exorcism, "You and your friends are going somewhere I hope I will never have to think of again- I had fun creating a final destination for you though... I hope you hate it!" She smiled innocently. As much as I like her, she is beginning to scare me.

"What are you doing you stupid little bitch!?" Jesse hissed as he and his friends began to glow red.

"Something I hope I never have to do again" She answered, single tear running down her cheek. She joined me in the chanting of the exorcism verses. Jesse and them started to smoke. Suddenly they all burst into flames and disappeared. Suze burst into tears and fell to the floor. I let her cry and began to pack everything up. The next time I go somewhere with her I hope we have a good time- and it doesn't result in her scaring me or crying.

"He's gone!" She said, coming up to me. She gave me a hug, "Thanks for helping me. I would never have been able to get rid of him without you. I really did like him... the sad part is up until the very end I hoped that he'd turn around and say that he was kidding and that all those people were his buddies, trying to help him plan our one year anniversary of knowing each-other... I know it's stupid, but it's true!"

"It's not stupid..." I said, "I better go... grandpa probably needs me at home...See you tomorrow... Are we still on for the dance?"

She smiled, "Definitely!" I got into my car and drove home to my big glass house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

SO?! How bad was that? Hopefully not very bad... oh well, next chapter will be the dance. ~Chels


	14. The Dance of Change

****

From the Eyes of Someone Else- _(based on the mediator series by Jenny Carroll)_

****

The Dance of Change- Chapter 14:

I, Paul Slater, am going to the school dance with Suze. That sounds good- no, that sounds stupid... I sound so dependant on this one night... It's like I'm totally lame... What has she done to me? Suck it up Slater, and quick, you're losing it fast.

I had been so into getting the girl lately that I had forgotten to live life. I had become dependant on Susannah Simon, she was all I thought about, all I talked about, all I dreamed about. She was everything to me. I realized that I needed to get a grip. I could not let a girl be my existence... after tonight, I will be my existence, I will be everything to me- and hopefully to her as well. Tonight is the night Slater, tonight is the night.

I put on my suit and tie, Armani- good stuff- I looked like a million dollars, and got into the limo I had rented- a hummer stretch, just for the two of us... we could play hide and seek, or tag if we wanted to. She was waiting at the end of her driveway, looking amazing in a black dress that fit her just right. I opened the door and helped her in, told her that she looked beautiful, then gave her a white rose. She blushed- like I said: Tonight is the night.

We talked a little on the ride over, discussed favorite things like movies and candy... other than that it was peaceful and silent... the calm before the storm. We heard the music as we drove up, hip-hop... interesting. As we walked in Adam, Suze's friend, ran over to us, a huge grin upon his face. 

"Listen to that! Isn't it awesome!" He yelled above the pounding music. Nun's were running everywhere, frantically looking for the source of the music. "They'll never find where it's coming from, and if they do, they'll never suspect me!...Hehe, 'Princess Kelly Prescott of the land of Perfection' will be so shocked when they find all this noise coming from her locker!"

"You are so bad!" Suze said, smiling wickedly at him, "How long did it take you to rig all this up?"

"About an hour..." He said, "The music they were playing was so boring ...classical stuff..." He shrugged his shoulders. Well, if this is what she likes to get down to... I could go along. I asked her to dance, she accepted my offer. "Right Therr" was the song playing. 

When we got to the dance floor I couldn't help thinking "tonight's the night", especially when Suze started to booty dance. What the hell got into her? She seemed so... innocent... well, kind of- in a I could beat you up in a second, and I'd look good doing it, type of way. She is a very good dancer, that is making itself very apparent.

Right as the song was coming to an end Adam came over, he held out his hand to Suze, "This is our dance" He said. She grabbed his hand as another song started to play, Suze started singing along, while dancing with Adam. He danced just as dirty as she did, together they were very interesting to watch, although I think the Nun's would have fainted if they saw them. The song was "The Wreckoning" by Boomkat and Suze and Adam seemed to know it very well... I started to have questions as to what type of relationship they were in as Cee Cee came to stand by Suze and Adam and said, "now it's time for all of us to dance!". "Shake Your Tailfeather" came on and the three of them started to dance, Suze grabbed me and helped me to learn the moves they were doing- that is hard stuff... but it's fun.

"How do you know how to do this stuff?" I asked Suze when we finally went to go get a drink.

"Me, Cee Cee, and Adam go to clubs a lot...well, once... it's really... fun!" She answered, that's when it hit me- she slurred her words... she was drunk. One kiss confirmed that guess. 

"Suze?" I asked carefully. She looked at me with questioning eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked. She began to cry- well, sob was more like it. I ushered her back to the limo, which was waiting in the parking lot. After we were inside I told the driver to drive around a little. "What's wrong?" I asked Suze.

"I loved him!" She cried, "God help me I loved him!- Why do things like this always have to happen to me?"

I looked at her in a new light because of this confession. It shows that she is not as emotionless as she was acting earlier - tonight was not going to be the night... I have more pride than that. I told the driver to take us to Suze's house, she needed to be resting at home. At least there she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I thought I'd switch it up a bit... it seemed kinda- boring to me... ~Chels


End file.
